


Here, kitty, kitty

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Rimming, Shaving, Spanking, Subspace, kitten play, men in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: With a sigh, he tied the lacy collar around his neck, taking a moment to really let his reflection settle in. He felt sexy, and he hoped that Anti wouldn't find all of this to be too much. He'd been dreaming of the moment when he would finally give in to his urges, and he just wanted this moment to be perfect.





	Here, kitty, kitty

Marvin stared down at the silky strip of fabric in his hand, mulling over the sour day he'd had earlier with a deep frown. He just wanted to come home and relax, slip into something comfortably sexy and let off a little steam with his lover, Anti. But that was damn near impossible to do when they lived with five other people that never seemed to sleep. And on top of that, none of them knew that Marvin had been sleeping with Anti for almost six months now. 

Anti had quite the nasty reputation, and most of the egos were petrified of the demonic being, often keeping their distance and discouraging any and all contact with him. And that's the way Anti liked it. There was power in their blind fear towards him, even though Anti had only ever harmed Jack on one occasion. The demon was all bark with hardly any bite, but Marvin was the only one that knew that.

Anti had quite the soft spot for him, even though he hardly ever showed it in public. On the off chance that he was in their shared home, he spent his moments in Marvin's bedroom, marking up every inch of ivory skin that Marvin had to offer. At first, their relationship was nothing more than an explicitly sexual type of thing, but over time their encounters became more gentle and passionate, and Marvin, in turn, became comfortable exploring a few of his kinks with Anti.

The sorcerer had a tendency to dive head first into subspace whenever he indulged in some of his fantasies, and he needed to know that he could trust Anti with his fragile and extremely suggestible mind. He wanted to know that Anti wouldn't just leave afterward, subjecting him to terrible sub drops. And for the most part, Anti was very gentle and loving when it came to Marvin's aftercare.

So, when he learned that the house would be practically empty tonight, he figured it was time for them to experiment with one of Marvin's favorite kinks. And he could hardly wait until he had Anti all to himself for hours on end.

The group was heading out to some event a few towns over, and with a rather convincing lie, Marvin essentially had the house to himself. As soon as Henrik's car pulled out of the driveway, he was dashing towards the bathroom to prepare himself for Anti's arrival. The demon had no idea what they'd be experimenting with when he got there, but as long as he was with Marvin, he was happy doing whatever his lover wanted.

Marvin spent a good two hours scrubbing his skin and shaving off everything but the hair on his head. His long, silver hair was loosely curled, framing the edges of his mask-covered face almost perfectly. His pale skin was smoother than silk, his nails were painted, and his lips were tinted a pale shade of pink from the glossy lipstick he'd been dying to try for ages now. His legs were hugged by black and white striped thigh-highs, matching the black cat's tail plug he was wearing to complete his look. 

With a sigh, he tied the lacy collar around his neck, taking a moment to really let his reflection settle in. He felt sexy, and he hoped that Anti wouldn't find all of this to be too much. He'd been dreaming of the moment when he would finally give in to his urges, and he just wanted this moment to be perfect.

By the time Marvin stepped out of the bathroom, Anti was already sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for his lover to make his grand entrance.  His eyes were glued to his phone when Marvin walked out, getting down on all fours to crawl towards the living room couch like a cat. Anti hadn't even noticed him at first, until he felt something warm brushing up against his leg. 

Anti glanced down with a confused expression, unsure what he might find as he set his phone aside. And there, sitting between his spread legs was Marvin, affectionately rubbing his mask-covered cheek against the inside of Anti's left thigh. His lover was purring, blue eyes locking with Anti's in such a trusting way. Anti swallowed thickly, green eyes raking over Marvin's gorgeous body. He almost didn't know how to react, seeing Marvin presented before him in such a delicious manner. His heart was in his throat, pounding against his ribs rapidly as Marvin finally broke the silence.

"I've missed you, Master," he breathlessly cooed, and Anti felt his gut twist at the title Marvin used to address him. He'd never been anyone's master before, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't into the idea. He craved control over every facet of his life, including the lives of those around him. Marvin was willingly submitting himself to Anti, ready to follow his every command like a loyal pet. And Anti was taken aback by the look in his eyes and the way his gentle voice caressed his ears. It was almost too much for him to take in. 

Almost.

Anti's hand tangled into his lover's silky hair, carding his callused fingers through those silver strands in an almost loving way. Marvin leaned into his touch, purring a little louder as his hips wiggled excitedly, like he was wagging his tail. He knew that cats didn't normally do that sort of thing, but his options were limited when it came to expressing his satisfaction, and Anti didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he loved the way Marvin's ass swayed happily. 

"Oh, but I've missed you so much more, my sweet little kitten," Anti murmured, sitting forward a bit. His hand slid down to Marvin's jaw, grasping his chin gently to tilt his face upward. "I mean, just look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous."

Marvin visibly shivered at the praise, biting down on his bottom lip as his cheeks lit up in a warm blush that ran up to the tips of his ears. He could feel himself slipping, surrendering without a fight as he gave total control over to Anti. 

"Are you pleased, Master? I just want to make you happy."

Marvin's voice had begun to take on a hazy lilt, and Anti smirked when he noticed how hard his lover already was. He had Marvin in the palm of his hand, so desperate for his approval that he'd do anything to get it.

"Master is very pleased with you, angel," he hummed pulling Marvin up by his chin to lightly kiss his lips. He wanted nothing more than to pin Marvin down against the floor and fuck him until he was drooling on the carpet, but he wanted to drag this out a bit first, to see just how desperate Marvin would get for his touch.

And just as he expected, Marvin whined when he pulled away, trying his best to reconnect their lips. Anti was holding him back by this throat, lightly squeezing just to hear his breath hitch. Marvin was already rutting against the floor, deeply immersed in the scene that was playing out between them. At this point, he wasn't able to think clearly, but he trusted that Anti would take care of him.

"Please, Master," he whined, trying to crawl into Anti's lap. "Touch me, kiss me, claim me like you always do. Please, I need it so badly."

"Now, kitten, you need to behave," Anti corrected, pushing Marvin back down to the floor so that he could stand up. "Bad boys don't get rewards, now do they? Are you a bad boy, Marvin?"

"N-No, Master! I'm a good boy. I swear it!"

"Then you'll be quiet, yeah? Begging will get you nowhere." Anti said sternly, and Marvin began to pout like a brat as he nodded. 

"If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it my way. Do you understand?"

 Marvin nodded again, fingernails biting into the plush carpeting as he watched Anti move towards his bedroom.

"Stay there, and don't move a muscle," Anti instructed, and Marvin sighed defeatedly as he remained still. Anti disappeared from sight for a few moments, coming back to where Marvin was perched in the living room. He was holding a bundle of soft, pink rope in one hand, and a cock ring in the other.

Marvin bit his lip, already knowing where Anti wanted to go with this. He hated that damn cock ring, but it was better than the chastity cage by a long shot. 

"Master, please, not that. I'll behave, I promise." Marvin begged, and Anti shot him a stern look that instantly shut him up. Bitching would only get him something worse, and Marvin could already see that Anti was slipping into his new role like it was a fitted glove.

"Stand up, kitten. And if I hear one more word out of you, I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there to suffer like a bitch in heat."

It was an empty threat, but Marvin still snapped to like he believed that Anti really would do something that cruel. Anti closed the space between them, snapping the cock ring around the base of his shaft and balls. Marvin squeaked but didn't dare complain about the pressure the ring was putting on his dick. Anti was in control here. Not him. 

The demon instructed Marvin to turn around, and he did so without missing a beat, placing his wrists together behind his back like Anti wanted. Anti cut off a smaller section of the rope with his knife, wrapping it around Marvin's wrists tightly. He could pull out of it if he really wanted to, but he liked the way the soft, braided rope felt against his skin. 

He was once again pushed to his knees, and Anti knelt down behind him as he maneuvered Marvin into the position he wanted, pressing his chest against the living room floor and commanding him to stay put. Marvin, of course, blindly complied, presenting his ass to the demon behind him, even going so far as to wiggle his hips enticingly.

Anti growled under his breath, watching the fluffy black tail sway back and forth, brushing against the back of Marvin's smooth thighs. The demon grabbed a handful of Marvin's ass, spreading his cheeks to see where the end of the plug disappeared. He swore softly, squeezing Marvin's cheeks harshly before delivering a particularly sharp slap to his right cheek. Marvin mewled, arching his back a little as the pleasant sting rippled up his spine.

"You're such a good little kitten for me, so obedient." Anti praised, and Marvin felt himself slip a little deeper into his headspace. With each word of praise that Anti muttered, Marvin would fall deeper and deeper until eventually, he had no idea where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that Anti was pulling his plug out with his teeth while his hands ran up and down the soft skin of his ass. 

The cat's tail plug popped out with a wet sound, and Anti licked his lips as Marvin's asshole clenched around nothing to try and fill the emptiness that was left behind. He couldn't help himself as he leaned forward, spreading Marvin's cheeks a little wider and burying his tongue as deep as he could inside of his ass. The sorcerer squeaked, letting out a needy whimper as he pushed his ass back against Anti's face. His cock was slowly dripping pre-cum onto the carpet as Anti dipped his tongue in and out of his lover's ass, fucking him slowly.

"Mm-aah-! F-fuck," Marvin groaned, trying to find his words but failing. His body was incredibly needy, and Anti was taking his sweet time tormenting him with those slow licks and thrusts. He just wanted to come already, and each time Anti's tongue swirled around his rim, he came closer and closer to coming untouched. He was growing impatient and frustrated, tugging at the ropes that bound his wrists as he spouted incoherent babble from his opened mouth.

And after what felt like an eternity, Marvin heard the distinct sound of a zipper lowering. Marvin's heart jumped into his throat, excited to finally feel every delicious inch of Anti's cock as he bottomed out inside of him. He shivered when Anti pulled away, replacing his long, forked tongue with the slick head of his cock.

"Here, kitty, kitty," he growled lowly, rubbing teasing circles against Marvin's rim until he was certain that Marvin was going to sob with frustration. He'd tormented him enough for now, and Anti just wanted to sink his aching cock as deep as he could inside of his lover and breed him.

He didn't make Marvin beg this time. He already knew the sorcerer wanted it. So, with a slow push forward, Anti slid his length past the tight ring of muscle, bottoming out as he seated himself against Marvin's asscheeks. The sorcerer mewled, clenching around Anti's cock rhythmically. He was so damn close to bursting, and Anti could feel how needy he was for release.

His pace was slow and uncharacteristically gentle at first, trying to let Marvin adjust to his size before he finally let go and began to drill his lover's insides. His hips moved inhumanly fast, and Marvin's body rocked forward with each harsh snap. The sorcerer was drooling onto the carpet, nails biting into the thick fabric of the rope as his cock leaked a steady drip of pre-cum. It was going to be a bitch to clean up later, but Marvin didn't concern himself with that for now. There was only pleasure and the warmth of Anti's body against his own as he was thoroughly fucked senseless.

"You gonna come for me, kitten?" Anti purred through gritted teeth, digging his sharp nails into Marvin's hips as he quickened his pace, nailing his prostate with each thrust. Marvin could only nod his head, his tongue lolled out as he tried to breathe through the blinding euphoria.

"Come for me," he commanded, reaching in between Marvin's legs to release his dick from the agony of the cock ring. "Come for your Master, like the obedient pet that you are."

And like a good servant would, Marvin's back arched and his body released upon Anti's command, covering the carpet in thick strings of cum. The sounds coming out of Marvin's mouth were nothing short of heavenly, and Anti was soon joining him in white hot bliss, pumping him full of spunk that began to leak out around his pulsing cock.

Anti pulled out slowly, noticing how violently Marvin was shaking. His heart was thumping like a rabbit's, breath coming in short and shallow pants, and his eyes were glazed over and distant. It was a good look for Marvin, but Anti couldn't dwell on how gorgeous he looked when he was balls deep in subspace. Marvin would need extensive aftercare, and Anti planned on dousing him with as much love and care as Marvin would need, after he cleaned up all the evidence of course. As much as he adored Marvin, he couldn't let anyone know about their little affair. At least for now.

 


End file.
